Teddy & Victoire
by UberLoopy
Summary: Uhm... well, i got this idea from the song mary's song by taylor swift. First fan fic... kinda... so yeahh
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. **

"Hey Victiore," nine year old Teddy Lupin teased seven year old Victoire.

"Don't call me that!" Victoire Weasley said. "I hate that and you know it!" Victiore's blond hair was in a messy pony tail. Her chocolate brown eyes full of anger.

"So what," Teddy said.

"Who wants ice cream?" Fluer asked breaking up the argument.

"I do!" Teddy and Victoire exclaimed in unison. Fluer gave them each a scarlet cup with golden snitches on it full of ice cream. Victiore started eating hers. She was halfway through when Teddy took it out of her hands.

"Hey! That's mine!" She said. He held it over his head so she couldn't reach it. "Give it to me!" She said jumping up and trying to get it.

"Here," He said handing her his own. "Have mine, theres more in it." Victiore looked at him like he was something different.

"Why?" Victoire asked curiously.

"You're my best friend, I want you to have it," Teddy said.

"I dare you to kiss me then!" Victoire said.

"Fine," Teddy said. He squished his lips together and leaned in towards Victoire. Victoire ran away and Teddy almost fell flat on his face. Vicky giggled and Teddy smiled.

"Very funny," Teddy said sarcastically.

"Teddy!" Harry called laughing lightly, "Deffinately, Bill," He was in two conversations. "Time to go."

"But harry," Teddy complained.

"No, we have to go," Harry said stubbornly. "Ginny's expecting us in six minutes."

"Bye Vicky," Teddy said reluctantly.

"Bye Teddy," Victoire replied. Teddy walked off with her uncle and was shoved in the back seat of his car.


	2. Two years later

Two year later 33

**Two year later 33**

"Bye everyone!" Teddy said giving everyone a hug.

"Teddy," Little James said.

"Yeah James?" Teddy said.

"When you goin' be back?" He asked.

"At Christmas," Teddy said. James scrunched up his face, trying to figure out when that was. "In a few months."

"That a wong time," James said. Teddy nodded.

"Not as long as it seems now, it'll go by quickly," Teddy said.

The train whistled.

"Bye Teddy," Vicky said.

"Bye Vic," He said giving her a hug. And with that he walked onto the train.


	3. two more years later

"Let's go teddy

"Let's go Teddy!" Excited, eleven year old, Vicky said pulling her best friend on to the train. "Bye daddy!"

She waved good bye as she pulled Teddy onto the train.

"Their going to fall in love one day," Bill said to Harry.

"I wouldn't want to live in that house," Harry replied. Ginny and Fleur rolled their eyes; obviously thinking the same thing: Men.

Vicky ran down the hall. "Vic, I told mike I'd meet up with him, want to sit with us?" Teddy said.

"Yeah, I want to be with you," Vicky said, "I don't want to be with strange people."

"Haha, okay, we planned same compartment as last year and, there they are," Teddy said. He pointed to a compartment with two girls and a cute boy in there.

"Ted!" The boy, Vicky assuming mike, exclaimed. He and teddy did a funky hand shake and Teddy sat down. "Dude, I think you have a first year stalker all ready." Mike said.

"That's Vicky, my friend I told you about," Teddy said.

"Oh," Mike said, "Nice to meet you," he said the last part in a funny voice.

"Uhm… Nice to meet you too?" Vicky said unsure.

"Hi, I'm Danielle," one of the girls said.

"I'm Lisa," The other said. They looked like twins, they _must_ have been.

"Hi," Vicky replied giving a little wave.

"You really should find some first years to sit with," Danielle said.

"Yeah, cause then you'll have some friends in your year," Lisa said.

"Vicky was going to stick with me for a while, she'll find someone on the boat ride and then when she gets sorted she'll end up talking to some person and probably become best friends," Teddy said.

"True," Danielle said.


	4. six years after first chapter

"VICKERS

"VICKERS!" Teddy screamed running into the great hall one May 22nd.

"What Teddy?" She asked annoyed trying to eat her bacon in peace.

"Its your thirteenth birthday," He said with an odd grin on his face.

"What to state the obvio!" She said taking another bite of her bacon.

"You," he said using his fingers to point at her, "Are coming with me," He pointed at himself, "And we're going to have a blast!" He flung his arms into the air and almost hit a seventh year.

"Watch it!" the seventh year said.

"Sorry," Teddy said.

"Serious?" Vicky asked.

"YES!" Teddy nearly screamed.

"Mr. Lupin, Ms. Weasley, do we have to ask you to take this into the hallway?" Professor Drugglepond, the headmaster, asked showing up behind them.

"No, all I honestly want to do is eat my bacon," Vicky said.

"Okay, well, Mr. Lupin, if you could please quiet down a little bit that would be appreciated," Drugglepond said, "People tend to enjoy eating their bacon in peace."

"Kay," Teddy said. Drugglepond walked away. "But _Vicky_," Teddy said, "We're going to have a _blast_," He said.

"Fine," Vicky surrendered, "You better have it all planned out though," Vicky warned.

"Yep!" Teddy said confidently.

"Good," Vicky said, "Whats first?" She asked.

"Presents!" He exclaimed. And, on key, as if planned, the mail came and a dozen owls swarmed Vicky.

"Wonderful," She said sarcastically. She opened each of them one at a time.

"What's your favorite?" Teddy challenged.

"Probably…" Vicky thought for a moment, she got all these _wonderful_ gifts. "The color changing quills." She liked them because they reminded them of Teddy, she wouldn't tell though.

"Yeah , those are cool," Teddy agreed.

They spent the whole day together. They were sitting in the grass way later, looking up at the stars.

"Thanks Teddy," Vicky said.

"For what?" Teddy asked.

"I don't know, just the **best birthday ever**," She said. Teddy smiled.

"No problem," He said. Vicky smiled and gave him a little kiss on the cheek.


	5. Three years later

"I don't want to go Teddy," Vicky said when they were finally alone

"I don't want to go Teddy," Vicky said when they were finally alone. Vicky's mum was dealing with her little first year brother, Dominic, and Harry and Ginny had James to deal with.

"Your going, you need to get a good Job, plus the sixth and seventh years are the funnest, you get to take _fun_ classes. You just get more homework," Teddy said.

"Oh yeah, that's _sure_ to make me want to go back.

"Just hang with Sam and Isabelle and Ryan," Teddy said.

"I haven't talked to Ryan since we broke up last year," Vicky said.

"Then just hang with Sam and Isabelle," Teddy said.

"But I want to hang with you, I don't want you to be lonely either," Vicky said. She put her hands on Teddy's collar of his Jacket and fixed it.

"Here," Teddy said digging into his Jacket pocket. He pulled out a mirror.

"Oh sure, I'll talk to myself!" Vicky said sarcastically looking in the mirror. "Ewe, my hair looks gross. Why'd I dye it black again?" Vicky had dyed her blond hair black last year. Her family calls it her 'mid life crisis.'

"You wanted change cause you and Joseph had just broken up," Teddy said.

"Oh yea," Vicky said. They sat there quiet for a while. "This year isn't going to be all that enjoyable," Vicky said.

"Yeah it will," Teddy insisted.

"Teddy, be real. I'll have all this free time and I won't be able to spend it with you," Vicky said.

"Yeah you will," Teddy said, he pulled out an identical mirror to hers. "Victoire Weasley," He said to it, Vicky's buzzed and she pressed the button under the mirror part of it. In it, she saw Teddy. His smile grew and Vicky wrapped her arms around him. She gave him a kiss.

"Thanks Teddy," She said once she pulled away, and she started kissing him again.

"I love you Vic, but you only have two more minutes to get on the train," Teddy said. Vicky rolled her eyes.

"Will you help me?" She asked.

"Sure," Teddy said. They went around and found Vicky's family in no time. Of course, they were the big swarm of red and black hair in the middle of the plat form so it really wasn't that hard.

"We need me trunk," Vicky said.

"Here sweetie," Her dad said.

"Thanks," She gave everyone a hug and a kiss on the cheek "Bye!" She said as she walked on the train. Teddy followed her. "You can't come on the train," Vicky said.

"But I can give you a kiss goodbye can't I?" Teddy challenged.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Vicky challenged back. Teddy gave her a big kiss and in the middle of it the train started to leave. Teddy ran next to the train waving to Vicky. He blew her a kiss and she blew it back.


	6. Three more years later

"I'm so glad you're not going this year," Teddy said, Vicky smiled

"I'm so glad you're not going this year," Teddy said, Vicky smiled.

"I'm glad we'll be together," Vicky said. She gave her boyfriend a big hug.

"We're going to pick everyone up at the train station in five minutes, Harry'll be here soon," Bill called up the stairs. Teddy and Vicky were at her house in her bedroom.

"Kay!" Vicky shouted back.

"We should get downstairs," Teddy said.

"Yeah, we should," Vicky said. They walked down the stairs together and then a split second after they reached the bottom Harry's car horn was outside. The four of them, Fleur, Bill, Teddy and Vicky, walked outside and climbed into the giant car.

"Hey Harry, hey Gin," Teddy said when they got into the car.

"I still can't believe you guys bought this thing," Fleur exclaimed.

"We also put the extending charm on it," Ginny reminded.

"But still, it's _huge_," Fleur said.

"We needed some way to transport everyone," Harry shrugged.

"You do have a point there," Fleur said. They drove to kings cross then ran through the barrier. Vicky and Teddy ran away through the crowd of all the people to behind their favorite barrier.

"Hey Vicky," Teddy said.

"Yes Teddy," Vicky said.

"Will you marry me?" He said getting down on his knees and pulling out a ring. Vicky stood there in shock for a moment. She looked like she was about to pass out. "You okay?" Teddy asked.

"Yes!" Vicky exclaimed. "I mean, I'd love to!" Vicky leaned down and wrapped her arms around Teddy.

"That's what I thought, Harry wasn't sure though," Teddy said. Vicky gave Teddy the biggest kiss she ever had before.

"Teddy! Vicky!" They heard someone scream. They looked over and saw Stacy; she fancied Teddy in the most annoying way possible.

"What are you doing here?" Teddy asked.

"I'm picking up my sister, my parents are working, What are _you_ doing here," Stacy asked.

"Well, we're here to help pick up Vicky's cousins and siblings," Teddy said, "And in the process I'm proposing, why else would I be on my knees?" Teddy asked. Vicky laughed at Stacy's expression as she walked away. Vicky gave Teddy her hand and he put the ring on her finger. He got up and pulled her into a huge hug.

"I'm glad that black wore out," Teddy whispered as he hugged Vicky. He stuck his face in her hair and took in all the blondness.

"I'm glad I'm going to marry you," Vicky said, "Lets tell everyone the great news." Vicky pulled teddy by the hand and they found the big group of red and black and a couple other colors.

Vicky was smiling uncontrollably. "I didn't think you were _that_ excited to see me!" Lily said walking up to Vicky. She and Teddy laughed.

"We're getting married!" Vicky exclaimed.

"When?" three year old Roxanne asked.

"I don't know yet," Vicky exclaimed. "Probably in the summer, although I always wanted a fall wedding, do you think we could pull the kids out of school so they could go to the wedding?" Vicky said.

"If it was on the weekend probably," Harry said.

"Just not a Hogsmade weekend!" James exclaimed. He always had dates on Hogsmade trips and writes teddy about them every time.


	7. a year and ten months later

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Enjoy!**

"Where's Al

"Where's Al?" Vicky asked as all the little Weasley and Potter children came running off the Hogwarts express to them with Professor Isnave.

"He got sick, he fell asleep on the train and I couldn't pick him up," Isnave said.

"I'll go get him," Harry said. He walked onto the Hogwarts express on a search for his middle child.

"Hey Isabelle," Teddy said. Isabelle Isnave became the substitute transfiguration teacher when McGonagall broke her back; then, McGonagall retired of oldness and Isabelle took over. Isabelle was one of Vicky's best friends when they were at Hogwarts together. They had many great times together.

"Hey, its great you guys are _finally_ getting married," Isabelle smiled. Teddy wrapped his arm around Vicky and pulled her close to him.

"We know," Teddy said. He gave her a kiss on top of the head and she leaned her head on his chest.

**Authors note:** **I was just thinking 'boy, do i know how to drag things out'. im not 100 sure if thats a good thing or a bad thing. i think theres just one more chap. after this ) then they die ;) lol, jkay. i can't tell you what happens. cause then theres not point in writing this. well, actually, i allready wrote this. I'm just breaking it down into _really small_ sections. thats cause, i, currently have nothing better to do. i am writing a couple other stories, teddy threatens to eat his scab in one. ok. i just stop typing now.  
**


	8. Two Days later

**Disclaimer:Don't own it**

**A/N: Uhm... this is it, I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I have ) **

Vicky was walking down the isle. All her friends sitting in the seats, and she was arm in arm with her father. She stood next to Teddy. Eyes focused on him. Everything around her was silent, except for the guy talking, but that was another story, she barely paid attention to the speaker. All she wanted to do was- her thoughts were interrupted.

"I DO!" Stacey Gardener came running down the isle. "I don't think they should get married."

"Stacy, get the crap out of here, you have no business ruining my wedding because I never wanted to date you," Teddy said furiously.

"Someone, remove her please," The speaker said. Bill and Charlie got up and picked her up.

"Hey!" She started kicking as Bill and Charlie were bringing her out of the church, "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THIS!"

"You're ruining my daughters wedding, I will _not_ allow it," Bill said.

"What the crap!" She screamed. She stormed away and their ceremony continued.

"You may kiss the bride," The speaker was saying before Vicky knew it. Teddy and Vicky kissed like they never had before. There was some wooing from the women in the audience but, nothing too much. Vicky and Teddy pulled away and they walked back up the isle.


End file.
